


Silabado

by Tamires_Vargas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, ItaKao
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamires_Vargas/pseuds/Tamires_Vargas
Summary: Articular meu nome de forma segmentada escondia um prazer inexplicável. Somente isso poderia justificar o hábito de reparti-lo dando a cada parte um sotaque próprio, impregnando-o de uma sonoridade que só fazia sentido nos lábios dela.





	Silabado

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one surgiu a partir do jeito da Kaoru dizer o nome do Ita. Isso ficou mega marcado na minha cabeça. Ouço quase todo dia a voz dela chamando-o. Então resolvi transformar essa "perseguição" em algo legal. ^^  
> Só para constar, esse casal é meu OTP para toda a vida! XD   
> Boa leitura!

“I-ta-chi”.

Era assim que começava. Com o “i” pronunciado baixo, o “ta” num tom mais alto e o “chi” com um chiado prolongado. Todas as sílabas ditas com igual intervalo de tempo numa perfeição que se repetia a cada vez que ela exprimia meu nome. Assim se iniciava a provocação, não importava com qual objetivo.

Para me irritar carregava a pronúncia de ironia. Mantinha nos lábios o sorriso típico de quando estava disposta a me tirar do sério e nos olhos, a expectativa de alcançar o êxito com facilidade. Geralmente conseguia. Ela sabia agitar minha tranquilidade como o vento movendo em ondas as águas de um lago.

Para me questionar impregnava de curiosidade. Esperava com sua paciência volátil reclamando nos momentos de demora e ouvia com atenção exagerada a resposta feito uma criança diante de uma grande descoberta, tentando absorver tudo num gole como se não tivesse outra chance.

Para se distrair, cantarolava. Repetidamente, até cansar meus ouvidos e receber uma ordem para fechar a boca, que ignorava com sua petulância terrível, rindo de minha expressão de raiva, obrigando-me a fazê-la calar com beijos. Assim ela cedia e transformava a implicância numa batalha de corpos em busca de prazer. Eu nunca reclamava dessa consequência.

Para me excitar, sussurrava. E sua voz enchia meus ouvidos de malícia, despejada por uma extensa lista de convites sexuais impossíveis de serem recusados. Dos mais sutis, que passariam facilmente despercebidos caso eu não a conhecesse bem, até os que tinham o poder de me paralisar por alguns segundos, tamanha a falta de pudor que aquela mulher conseguia expressar em palavras.

Havia também o apelido: “I-ta”.

Perdi a conta das tentativas de impedi-la de adotar aquilo como um modo carinhoso de me chamar e ainda lembro exatamente quando o usou pela primeira vez: um miado agudo que prolongou o “i” e estendeu o “ta” ao infinito se desmanchando num gemido. Eu a encarei me perguntando se ela possuía alguma noção do que fazia, mas as unhas cravando minhas coxas e o bico infantil derrubaram a afirmativa — e o meu juízo — durante o tempo em que furtaram meu raciocínio.

Era certo ouvi-lo antes de um pedido, articulado daquela forma perigosa que ela sabia usar quando lhe era conveniente. Chegava junto de seus dedos se enroscando em meu cabelo, algumas vezes, passeando por meu corpo traçando seu alvo, invadindo minha roupa e mostrando que o controle de certa parte estava no movimento deles.

Em outras, cortava o ar num grito de felicidade aliado a corrida que terminava com as pernas enlaçadas em minha cintura. Não importava o público, matar a saudade não podia esperar nem os beijos, abraços e o olhar que somente perdia a angústia ao constatar minha integridade. Ela precisava abrir a janela da minha alma para ter certeza de que não havia rachaduras. E apesar de prezar a privacidade, eu permitia.

Enchia-se de entusiasmo ao me contar as novidades, desenrolando-se num longo tagarelar que se interrompia quando sua percepção lhe alertava. Era certeira e há muito eu deixara de me espantar com ela. Havia um quê de agradável em não ter a obrigação de falar para ser compreendido.

Perdia-se quando surpreendida. Os lábios se entreabriam em sincronia com os olhos, soprando uma pergunta tola que denunciava sua confusão e o rosto adquiria uma expressão abobada que me divertia. Talvez fosse por isso que ela gostava de me colocar em igual situação.

— Ita... — Ouvi o chamado fraco e hesitante.

Ela o usava somente em duas ocasiões: antes de um pedido de desculpas ou de uma das perguntas que compartilhavam a mesma razão:

— Está tudo bem?

Nesses momentos, seu tom era débil e mal se escutava. Aproximava-se com cautela mantendo o olhar grudado no meu quase como se pedisse permissão ainda que não precisasse dela. E nesse meio tempo me esquadrinhava por completo.

— Sim.

Kaoru chegou mais perto, suas mãos alcançaram meu rosto num toque suave e acolhedor, perdeu outros minutos se convencendo de minha resposta e relaxou o semblante.

— Deveria ter me chamado — resmungou fazendo bico.

— Queria ficar sozinho para pensar.

— E o que é tão importante para você ter que se isolar para pensar?

— Segredo... — sussurrei.

— Então fica com ele!

Puxei-a para os meus braços a despeito do falso desgosto e mordi seu pescoço ouvindo os risos manhosos se desmancharem em baixos gemidos rapidamente abafados por minha boca.   

 — I-ta-chi!... — A voz saiu urgente e trêmula.

E eu sabia exatamente o que significava.


End file.
